Rival Tess
Rival Tess is the second in-game friendly rival in Pokémon Brick Bronze. She has lived on Rosecove Beach before joining the player and Rival Jake on a Pokémon journey. She is a Dragon-type Pokémon specialist. History Joining the Group When Tess was small, her parents vanished on an adventure, unable to see her grow up. She has lived with her grandfather in the lighthouse on Rosecove Beach since her parents' disappearance, guarding the Blue Orb in the process. 10 years later, Team Eclipse attacks her home for the Blue Orb. Tess was locked inside her house by her grandfather in order to protect her, while the Blue Orb was robbed from her grandfather's hands shortly before the player arrives to their rescue. She comes out after everything is over and tells her grandfather that she could have taken care of those Eclipse goons if he had let her fight. Eventually, her grandfather changes his mind and lets her start adventuring along with the player and Rival Jake. After the player acquires the Float Badge, Tess proceeds on Route 9 and asks Jake to battle the player in front of her, then she will fight the winner. She shows that her favourite type to be Dragon type. She notices that Jake battles like everything is on the line, contrary to how Jake claims to be "going too easy". Later on, the player encounters an Absol on Route 10, but is scared off when Tess arrives with Jake. In the conversation, she states that she is afraid of bats, proven by how quick she gets through Mt. Cragonos with Jake — by the time player reaches Cragonos Cliffs, they are already on Cragonos Peak and waiting for the player to catch up near the platform to board the airship. Anthian Crisis Arriving in Anthian City, she leads Jake and the player to Poké Ball Emporium in the Shopping District, where she meets up with Uncle Gerald for the first time in 10 years and asks him for more information on Team Eclipse. She waits in Poké Ball Emporium along with Jake while the player heads for Anthian Gym in the Battle District. Right after the player acquires Soaring Badge, Team Eclipse raids Anthian City, and Tess is unable to stop Jake from rushing in alone. She is extremely worried and decides to team up with the player to sneak through Anthian Sewer. In Anthian Park, she and the player are confronted by the Eclipse Admins, and ultimately, the Eclipse Boss himself. They are outnumbered by Team Eclipse and cannot rescue Jake, but Tess lets out her rage and yells at the Boss, calling him a terrorist and forcing him to battle the player. The Absol encountered earlier rushes in to help, and Tess immediately noticed the Absolite it is holding. She then gives the player her Key Stone, which is given by her parents before they have gone missing. She then witnessed how the Legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia stabilized the city after its power core gets blasted, and she is sent back in time along with the player. Facing Betrayal When the crisis in Anthian City was over, she stayed behind in the Poké Ball Emporium with Uncle Gerald, until the point where the player clears Fluoruma Gym. By then, Tess and Gerald had confirmed that the Eclipse HQ is indeed on Crescent Island as they expected, so they immediately set off in hopes of catching up to the player as soon as possible. Once they found the player in Fluoruma City and update him or her on the newest situation, Tess proceeds to Route 14 for a head start while Gerald returns to Anthian City. At the end of Route 14, Tess is found surrounded by a few Eclipse Members trying to recruit her, but she refuses. The player arrives on the scene and she has the player single-handedly crush the 2 Grunts, but all of a sudden, the masked Admin starts talking about reuniting with Tess and the player, revealing himself to be...! Another Battle Tess once again goes ahead and waits for the player in Frostveil City. Once the player acquires Contrast Badge, she demands another battle, revealing that she has added 2 new Pokémon to her roster, and her Pokémon are significantly stronger. After the battle, she proceeds down to Port Decca, where she bumps into another trainer named Brad, revealing player's situation to him. Personality Tess is described by her grandfather to be reckless. She is brave enough to try facing off the Eclipse Admin, only to be forced back into her house by her grandfather. Later on, she shows her boldness by demanding the player and Jake to battle each other, and challenging the victor out of them. She also reveals her fear of bats, seemingly resulting in how fast she and Jake travel through Mt. Cragonos. Dialogue Click to view all dialogues of Rival Tess. Rosecove Beach "Grandpa, please let me fight these men. My Pokémon are strong enough! I can do this!" "You don't need to talk to me like I'm a child Grandpa, let alone treat me like one. I could have taken care of those men a long time ago if you would've just let me battle them. "Well, if you would just let me go have my own adventures, I wouldn't be so reckless." "Wait, really?" "Grandpa, thank you so much! I will come back when I've seen the world. We can talk about all of my adventures and it will be so much fun! "I will." "Well, I'm ready to leave town when you are. Oh, I see you are collecting gym badges. There is a gym in town, you know. So how about I wait by the gate that leads to Route 9 until you get the badge in Rosecove City?" "Oh look at that, he does talk after all." Rosecove City *If talked to before taking on Rosecove Gym: "Oh good it's you. Does Jake always talk a lot? Up at my grandpa's he hardly talked, but now I can't get him to shut up. He also said he single-handedly took on Team Eclipse at Mt. Igneus and saved Brimber City. You two are quite the heroes." Route 9 Before Battles "Actually, before we go anywhere, I would like to suggest we do something first." "Well, I know you are both tough trainers. I'm curious which one of you is stronger." "Actually, what I'm really asking is if you could let me watch you battle each other. I would also like to battle the winner of your match. I know this seems kind of sudden, but I want to make sure that you are both tough if I'm going to be travelling with you. And if the winner of your match can beat me then I will know that you are without a doubt very strong trainers." "Well if you're afraid to battle Player then we'll just have our match without you." (Turns to Player) "You aren't afraid of a little friendly fight, are you Player?" "Player seems fine with it." "Oh good, this will be so exciting!" (Turns to Player again) "I will be cheering for you both." "That was such a great match! You both did very well. Player must be really strong, though, to have beaten Jake." "Well that was nice of you, Jake. Now I want to challenge Player." (Turns to Player) "This is going to be so exciting! Alright Player, I hope you're ready! I won't be going easy on you like Jake did!" After Battles *After defeating Tess: "Wait...... Did I really lose?" "Oh my, you really are a strong trainer! I thought for sure that I would win. I really don't know what happened. Maybe this is what my grandfather meant when he said I was too reckless. I must have placed too much confidence in myself." "Actually, if we're being honest here, that was my first real battle. My grandfather would never let me go out and challenge other real trainers because he thought I would hurt myself. My Pokémon and I have only trained with each other. It's been a struggle to teach them what they know now." "Reckless, I know." "Well thanks, Jake. Anyways, now you know a little more about me. One of my hopes in setting out on this adventure with you is to become a real Pokémon trainer. I want my Pokémon and me to grow strong together." "Thanks, Jake." (Turns to Player) "Player, you said Team Eclipse has your parents, right? I think I might know someone that can help. He's an old friend of my grandpa's and he really knows his way around Roria. I think maybe he could help us figure out where Team Eclipse's base might be." "He actually lives in the capital city of Roria, Anthian City." (Turns to Player again) "There's a gym there too from what I've heard, Player." "This will be interesting indeed." "Well, we're on Route 9 now. I'm pretty sure we just travel through this forest until we reach Route 10. From there we travel through a cave to the top of the Cragonos Mountains." "We want to be careful not to get lost here, though. I heard there is a haunted mansion somewhere in these woods. I would hate to end up there. Ghost-type Pokémon scare me a little. I'm not afraid to admit it." "That's kind of you, Jake. But since we are here in the woods, can I suggest that we train? I want to see what kinds of Pokémon this area offers." *If talked to before proceeding onto Route 10: "Hey can I ask you something, Player? Does Jake really think he's stronger than you? I could tell in his battle that he was trying really hard. It seems he was battling as if everything was on the line. I hope he knows that being the strongest isn't what's important. It's what you do with that strength that defines who you are as a person. He's a good guy, I just hope he's focusing on the right things." Route 10 "Player!" "What Pokémon was that, Player, and why did it run off?" "Absol? You mean Absol the Disaster Pokémon?" "Certainly not. That worries me a little." "That was very interesting indeed." (Turns to Player) "I almost thought you were being attacked." "Right, and we're all back together now too." "Caves are kinda scary, though. I'd much rather take the sky train up to the top." "Oh, I suppose that sounds alright. But if we run into any Zubats or Woobats or any other oo-bats, I don't know what I'll do." "See ya at the top, Player!" Cragonos Peak "Awesome, looks like we're all here!" "Why the puzzled look, Player? You do know where Anthian City is, right?" "It's an astounding demonstration of where science has gotten us today. The whole city is supported by a power core that never runs dry. It's incredible!" (Turns to Jake) "Right, but the first thing we'll need to do is go speak with my father's old friend. His name is Gerald." (Turns to Player) "He's the only person aside from my grandfather that I know, that also knew my parents. I haven't seen him for a while, but I know he works at the Poké Ball shop in Anthian City's Shopping District. Once we arrive in Anthian City, we'll need to go see him as soon as possible. He knows and talks with a lot of people all over Roria. If anyone can tell us anything about Team Eclipse and your parents, he can." "Exactly, so let's not waste any more time." (Turns to pilot) "Alright, pilot. We're ready to go!" Anthian City Housing District "We're getting close!" (Turns to Jake) "Well, Anthian City is divided into four districts. We are currently in the Housing District. This is where are the locals live. There are even several places where trainers like us can rent apartments. Plus the museum is in this district, with lots of great art and history. At the end of the Housing District is the entrance to the Shopping District. The Shopping District is where you can do a lot of shopping for Poké Balls, clothes and other neat items. And from the Shopping District you can reach the Battle District and Park District." (Turns to Player) "First, we need to head to the Shopping District. Gerald, my father's friend, works there with his wife." Shopping District (Turns to Player) "Welcome to the Shopping District, Player. The Poké Ball shop is just ahead. Let's all go now." Poké Ball Emporium "Um Gerald, is that you?" "It's been ten actually, and grandfather is old and obnoxious as always." "Gerald, I remember my father talking about travelling with you all over Roria." "It's alright, Gerald. I'm actually not here to talk about my parents, though." "These are my friends Jake and Player. You see, not too long ago, a ruthless gang of evil people named "Team Eclipse" kidnapped Player's parents. Player and Jake had been tracking them down until they wound up in Rosecove where Grandpa and I were attacked by Team Eclipse. Thanks to Player and Jake, Grandpa and I were saved. Unfortunately, we were not able to get any information on Player's parents. We decided to set out and look for them together. I thought we could try asking you if you knew anything that might help us find Player's parents or track down Team Eclipse." (Turns to Gerald) "Gerald, is there anything else you can tell us about Team Eclipse? Anything that can help us find them?" "I'm afraid I can't stand back and wait. When my parents disappeared, it took a whole month to get a search team together. I can't let that happen to Player too. I'm going to do whatever it takes to help save Player's parents from Team Eclipse." "Great! That would be so helpful!" (Turns to Player) "Player, we are going to stop Team Eclipse and get your parents back! I just know it." "I think I will wait here with you, Gerald. I want to know as soon as you find any information." (Turns to Player) "Player, you collect Gym Badges, right? There is a Pokémon Gym here in Anthian City, in the Battle District! If you want to go challenge it while we wait, that would be a good use of your time. It wouldn't hurt to train up your Pokémon, too, in case we run into more Team Eclipse that want to battle. I will come find you myself if anything comes up. Just don't get lost." *If talked to before challenging Anthian Gym: "There is a Pokémon Gym here in Anthian City, in the Battle District! If you want to go challenge it while we wait, that would be a good use of your time." Shopping District "Player, thank goodness you're back! Something awful has happened. It's all my fault, too." "Team Eclipse is back in Anthian City, and Jake has run off to face them alone! I tried to stop him, but he was determined to save your parents and protect us. I should have gone with him." (Turns to Gerald) "What if he's captured, though?! Jake is my friend, and if it were me in trouble, he would come looking for me. Maybe I don't, but I know someone who does! Player you just won the badge from the Anthian City Gym, right?" (Turns to Gerald) "Player happens to be an amazing Pokemon trainer, and if we went together, I doubt anyone would stand in our way. Please, Gerald, you have to let us try." "Thank you so much, Gerald! This will be incredibly helpful. Don't worry about Player and I. I promise we will come back safely." "Alright, let's go find the sewer entrance." "Alright, let's go. Oh, I guess I haven't given you a chance to run some last-minute errands you might need to prepare for this. If it's healing your Pokemon, don't worry about that. I have plenty of potions, I'll keep our Pokemon healed up as we go through. I'll wait for you right inside, in case you want to do something else. Please hurry though, we need to find Jake quickly." (Heads into Anthian Sewer) Anthian Sewer "Ew, it smells awful down here. Let's try and make it to the other side as quickly as we can. You go ahead and lead, and I will follow." *If the player retreats to the Shopping District: "I'll wait for you here. Hurry back, though, Jake needs our help!" *After winning trainer battles: "(Sweet / Nice / Awesome / Amazing / Excellent) battling! Let me heal our Pokémon now." "I think this is the end of the sewers. I can hear wind. The Park District must be on the other side of this door. Let's go make sure Jake is okay!" (Heads out to Anthian Park) Anthian Park "I see Jake! It looks like he is in trouble! We better hurry and help him!" "You can't do that! He's our friend, and we won't let you take him!" (Turns to Eclipse Admin Tyler) "Explosives? What explosives?" "Why would you do such a thing? That would cause so much destruction! You're a professor of Pokémon, not a terrorist!" "That's awful! How can you justify such a thing?!" "Wait! We will not let you go without a fight! (Turns to Player) Player, you have to stop them. They're about to leave with Jake. You're the strongest trainer I know! Please stop them." (Turns to Absol) "Player, it's that Absol again! It must have been following you. It doesn't seem to have a trainer...... Player I think it wants to help you. What's in the necklace it's wearing? Oh, Player, that must be a Mega Stone! Absol is one of the few Pokémon that is known to be capable of Mega Evolving. In order to Mega Evolve a Pokémon, the Pokémon must be holding a Mega Stone, and its trainer must be holding a Key Stone. I actually happen to have a Key Stone with me. My father gave it to me before he disappeared, but I think you should use it. (Gives player the Key Stone) If Absol is willing to help us, then you can use Mega Evolution to your advantage!" "No, please stop! Think of all the people and Pokémon that will be destroyed as a result of this!" "This is terrible, Player! They took Jake and now they're going to destroy Anthian City, along with half of Roria. What do we do?! There's not enough time to warn everyone. We need to figure out a......" "It sounds like the explosives just detonated. It might be too late! Player, I've never been this scared before! I can't move my legs. I can't believe this is how our adventure is going to end. Player I just want to thank you for... Player your necklace just sparkled! What is it doing?" (Turns at Dialga) "I can't believe what we are witnessing! The legendary Dragon-type Pokémon Dialga and Palkia have just appeared before us! According to the legend, they have control over time and space. What called them here, though?" (Turns to Player) "Wait, could it have been your necklace? It glowed right before they appeared. Well, whatever happened, this is a pretty big deal. We could really use their help right now." (Turns to Palkia) "Whoa! Palkia's roar seems to have temporarily stabilized the city. This might buy us some time. Now we just need to figure out a way to save everyone." Anthian Sewer "What just happened? We're back in the sewers. Look around everything appears to be frozen, as if time itself has stopped. This must be the power of Dialga. Oh, look at the time! My watch is frozen on the time just right as we showed up in Anthian Park to find Jake. But why would Dialga send us back here? Oh! I got it! Dialga must want us to stop the Team Eclipse Admin from planting those explosives. And as luck would have it professor Cypress gave you the key to get into the energy core room. We have what we need to save the city. Let's hurry to the core room and stop Team Eclipse. The core room must be on the other side of the sewers, close to where we first entered from behind Gerald's shop." Anthian Park Poké Ball Emporium *If talked to before challenging Fluoruma Gym: "I know you are strong enough to save Jake and your family. I wish I was out there fighting battles alongside you but I'm not strong enough. Instead, I will stay here and find information that might help us. Good luck out there, Player!" Fluoruma City Route 14 Frostveil City *If talked to before challenging Frostveil Gym: "Hey, Player. Glad to see that you made it. Before we head off to Port Decca, you should swing by Frostveil City Gym and train up. We'll need you to be as strong as possible in case we run into any more Team Eclipse members." *If talked to after acquiring Contrast Badge: "Oh, you did it! You beat Frostveil's gym leader! That's really impressive!" "Listen, Player, I have a request before we move on to Port Decca. It's been a while since we battled each other. I've also been training my Pokémon, and I think we've gotten a lot stronger. What I'm saying is, do you mind if we had another battle? I think battling you will help me learn a lot more and prepare me for what's ahead. I'll give it my best shot!" *After defeating Tess: "You're so strong!" "Wow, you have gotten way stronger since our last battle! I've learned so much from you, and I'm sure there is still more to learn. Thanks for the battle. Now then, we better be off to Port Decca. Route 16 is just through this gate. I heard it's a popular slope for hoverboarders. If you haven't gotten yourself a hoverboard yet, you should fly back to Anthian City first and pick one up from Hero's Hoverboards in Anthian Shopping District. I'll meet up with you in Port Decca. See you there!" Battles |- |Pokemon2=Shelgon|PriType2=Dragon|Level2=31|EXP2=976|EV2= |Pokemon3=Axew|PriType3=Dragon|Level3=30|EXP3=411|EV3= }} |- |- |Pokemon2=Salamence|PriType2=Dragon|SecType2=Flying|Level2=69|EXP2=|EV2= |Pokemon3=Haxorus|PriType3=Dragon|Level3=69|EXP3=|EV3= |Pokemon4=Druddigon|PriType4=Dragon|Level4=68|EXP4=|EV4= |Pokemon5=Altaria|PriType5=Dragon|SecType5=Flying|Level5=70|EXP5=|EV5= }} |- Items Rival Tess has given the player the following items: Trivia *Tess' purple hair and scarf seemingly resemble her speciality of Dragon-type Pokémon. T T